Gifts
by Ster J
Summary: Amanda's Christmas gift list keeps growing. Spock writes a thank you. Let the courting begin! PLEASE NOTE! This is a Sarek/Amanda story as well as a Spock/Christine story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gifts  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; Sa/Am  
Rating: G  
Part 1 of 2

Summary: Amanda's Christmas gift list keeps growing.

A/N: I wrote this before Christmas but only now found it. Considering it a gift from _La Befana_ (Look that up in your lexicon!)

--ooOoo--

Sarek, I need your help with this Christmas gift list.

Amanda, why do you continue this archaic practice?

And why must you continue this illogical argument every year, Sarek? You _know_ that I will win.

*Sigh*

We have several of Spock's friends to add to the list this year.

This list grows longer every year, like a living thing.

Mutter all you want, Sarek. We have to thank Spock's friends for taking such good care of us --of _you_-- during our visit. Now, I know they'd appreciate fresh produce so I've asked Spock's farm to crate up a selection of fruits, vegeables, nuts and cereals--things I know they will enjoy. I've made some old-fashioned cookies, biscuits, breads and rolls, and ...

There are over 430 crewmembers on this ship, _Aduna._ How do you expect to get all of theses ... groceries to the _Enterprise_?

That's _your_ department, Sarek. You will use the embassy shuttle.

This is not a diplomatic mission, Amanda. I cannot justify ...

You will find a was to justify it, my husband. You wouldn't even _be_ here if not for Doctor McCoy. Now, speaking of the doctor, I found a lovely cut-crystal decanter. I'll enclose a bottle of the estate brandy. I'm sure he'll be surprised at how good it is. I'll also enclose one of my shawls for that lovely Nurse Chapel. Perhaps when she wears it, it will help her "land" our son. ... Stop rolling your eyes. She'd be perfect for him.

And what do you plan to give our son?

_I_ wove him a throw for his bed. _You _will give him a new set of harp strings and that book of pre-reform poetry, the one you used to court me.

But,_ Aduna_, I read to you from that book every year on our anniversary!

I know that it is a sacrifice, Sarek, but it will send Spock a message.

What message is that?

That he needs to court someone, and that we will not interfere as he searches for a wife.

"Not interfere"? Yet we give him such a book and send Nurse Chapel a courting shawl!

Well, we may hint, but we won't interfere, agreed?

Yes, my wife.

And it's not as though you don't have that book memorized.

Very true, my wife.

So then, I will leave it to you to find out the _Enterprise'_s schedule and plan for a holiday rendezvous. Now, I am stuck at the Academy with Senior Projects, so you will have to deliver the goods yourself. Can I trust you to make an appropriate, heartfelt speech to our son, to Captain Kirk and the crew, or would you like me to compose something for you?

_Aduna_, I have been part of the Diplomatic Corps for eighty years. I am perfectly capable of writing my own speches.

Of course you are, dear. Now, as for what you will wear ...

Since I am piloting the embassy shuttle for this event, I will wear my travelling suit. I will also pack my maroon robe. But I _refuse_ to wear that Santa hat!

END part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gifts  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; S; Sa/Am  
Rating: G  
Part 2 of 2

Summary: Spock send a thank you to his parents for all the goodies.

A/N: Okay, so I had wanted this to be a one-shot, but like Amanda's gift list, this story now has a sequel. _But just one!_

Thanks to Karracaz for the inspiriting art. If the link doesn't work, Google Karracaz Santa Spock.

--ooOoo—

_Esteemed Mother and Father,_

_Thank you for your very generous shipment, which my shipmates have dubbed "The Care Package to End All Care Packages". I have attached eight images._

_Doctor McCoy was wary about the brandy and sniffed it carefully as if it were solvent. "What good can come out of Vulcan?" he asked. Mother, is that not based on one of your Bible quotes?_

_As you can see, Doctor McCoy was very much surprised at the quality of the brandy. It was a very good year indeed._

_Here is Doctor McCoy pulling Captain Kirk's hands out of the cookie tins._

_Here is Nurse Chapel modeling her new shawl. As you can see by the look in her eyes, she knows exactly what the significance of said shawl is. Mother, really. You knew very well that Miss Chapel studied nursing on Vulcan._

_You can see Nurse Chapel looking over my shoulder at The Book. Father, I cannot believe that Mother convinced you to part with it. I know how important it was in your relationship. And yes, I can "take a hint." Obviously, so can Miss Chapel._

_Cook nearly pulled a phaser out to keep the crew away from the fresh produce. She said that she will dole it our carefully so that it will last as long as possible. Mother, Cook Childs also asked for your recipe for kreyla._

_Here is footage of the crew expressing their own thanks. Father, you may wish to turn the sound down._

_Finally, here is footage of me giving an impromptu concert with the new strings on my harp. The sound quality is much better with these strings. Thank you. Thank you both for your thoughtfulness and generosity to my shipmates._

_Your grateful son, _

_Spock_

Oh look, Sarek!

What, Amanda?

Spock is wearing the hat!

http:// karracaz. deviantart. com/art/Santa-Spock-146507994

END


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gifts  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; S; Sa/Am  
Rating: G  
Part 3 of 3

Summary: This is a string of vignettes (hopefully) showing the rocky courtship of Spock and Christine after the events of Chapters 1 and 2.

A/N: vignettes are separated by three dashes (---), and pauses are indicated by three ellipses (…)

Vulcan words are from The Vulcan Language Dictionary.

_For Ronda._

--ooOoo--

Spock, what do these gifts mean?

My father's gift to _me _tells me that he has given me the freedom to court whom I wish. My mother's gift to _you_ tells me that she approves of you as a potential mate for me. The old text reads, "She has thrown her cloak about you." You have her acceptance and her support. ... Miss Chapel ... _Christine,_ please do not feel obliged by my parents' meddling.

Oh, this isn't meddling. This is _help._

_---_

So, when do I get to hear some of that poetry, Spock?

I am not yet satisfied with my pronunciation. It _is_ written in a pre-reform dialect. I want to do justice to the poet's efforts.

You realize that I wouldn't know if you were speaking Vulcan or Sanskrit. I would be simply listening to the lovely sound of your voice _purring._

"Purring"? Really, Christine. I am hardly a kitten. ... A _tiger,_ perhaps, but not a kitten.

C'mere, Tiger!

---

Just a little more, Christine. You can do it.

No, no, I can't. Stop.

I'm almost there.

Stop, _please, _Spock.

One more moment.

I said _NO!_

_..._

I'm sorry, Spock.

So am I. I had almost completed the bond.

Could we try using a healer?

What's the point?

Please, I don't want to give up on us.

Neither do I

---_  
_

I have a migraine.

... Really, Christine, isn't that a rather cliché way to inform me that you do not want to be intimate at this time?

No, really, Spock. I have a migraine. Can you hand me that basin? I'm going to puke. ... No. Not my shawl, that _basin. Now._ Where are you taking me?

To Sickbay.

At least cover my assets, Spock.

Your dignity is intact, Christine, and I'm certain you will get much mileage out of this story. The shawl will keep the bright lights out of your eyes. Let Doctor McCoy examine you. I will be back with one of my mother's favorite remedies.

_. _

Is that a sprig of lavender?

Yes. I appropriated it from Mr. Sulu's hydroponic garden. My mother used to rub it on her wrists and inhale the fragrance whenever she had a migraine. She said that it "took the edge off."

Well, your mother is a wise woman. It does take the edge off.

I'll be sure to tell her.

---

Christine, I am sorry. I had never heard of anyone every reacting to a meld in this fashion.

Yeah, who knew I was allergic to you mind!

But we cannot be bonded without melding.

Perhaps a good, old-fashioned Earth-style marriage is in order.

For me, it would be like embracing while wearing space suits, or like eating an apple without teeth--possible but frustrating.

Does this mean the wedding is off?

No, it means that we will have to find a suitable answer to our incompatibility.

Oh, I don't like the sound of that...

---

So the healer said we should _sleep_ together, or did he mean_ sleep_ together?

I do not understand the difference.

One is just sharing unconsciousness and the other is … a euphemism for intercourse.

Ah. Well, since the Healer is Vulcan and Vulcans do not use euphemisms, I believe he meant just sharing unconsciousness.

Oh.

---

Did the Healer give you any idea why sleeping together didn't work, Spock?

He said, and I quote, "You both need to relax in each other's presence. You are trying too hard. The bond needs to grow naturally. You need to trust each other more, to know you are safe in each other's arms, to not be afraid to lose yourself in the other. Relax and it will happen."

Easy for _him_ to say.

What do you mean?

We can only _sleep_? As soon as you enter a room, let alone this bed, I want to … be intimate with you.

I feel the same way, Christine. However, I would like to attempt this.

…

You're right. This is almost unbearable. Let's just try to get some sleep.

---

I had the strangest dream, Spock. We were making love, and you were reciting poetry to me in Old High Vulcan, and I understood every word.

I had the same dream, Christine. Did the poem sound like this:

_Arise, my cherished one,_

_My soul's mate._

_Prepare thyself for my arrival._

_I strive to meet thee_

_There at our appointed place,_

_No matter how far my distant camp._

_Prepare thy coolness to soothe my heat._

_Prepare thy water to slake my thirst._

_Prepare thy soil to receive my seed._

_Await me_

_There where sky meets land,_

_Where land is lapped at by the sea._

_Behold, I come,_

_My cherished one, my soul's mate. _

_Behold!_

Yes! Oh, yes, Spock. Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes, yes, _yes!_

… We need to call my father to report.

Report what?

And then we need to invite your parents to a wedding.

You mean …

Yes, we have successfully bonded. How is your headache?

_What_ headache? Oh, Spock!

Christine, my _ aduna. Ashaya du._

END


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Gifts  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; S; Sa/Am  
Rating: G  
Part 4 of 4

Summary: Sarek and Amanda receive some _very_ good news.

--ooOoo--

My wife, a parcel just arrived for us.

Oh, my! Look at all the postage. It must be from Spock.

And Christine, it seems. What is it?

It's a series of antique frames.

They seem to be connected.

_Hinged,_ Sarek. This kid of display is called a triptych. Let's see what this button does.

I did not know that Spock owned such stately robes. Wait, are those my wedding garments? Amanda?

I'm sure he'll take good care of them, Sarek. Let's see what's in this panel.

Christine looks resplendent in the shawl, _aduna_.

That she does. What could this center panel be? I'm almost afraid to look. _You _push the button, Sarek.

I do not understand the significance of these garments our son is wearing.

Oh, _my!_ He's in white tie and tails! And she's wearing … Sarek! Spock and Christine got married!

Why does Christine look so … misshapen?

Oh, _you!_ It's a bustle, smarty-pants. Christine is wearing an antique style of dress. Oh, she looks gorgeous, and our son is so very handsome.

Amanda? Why do you weep, _Aduna_?

Spock finally looks happy, my _Adun. _

… There is a smaller packet enclosed.

Push the button and see what it is.

It seems to be malfunctioning. All I see is a distortion. Amanda! What is it? Why are you screaming?

_They're going to have a baby!_

How do you know this?

Can't you see? There's the head, there's an arm, and, oh look! There's a sweet little face.

If you say so, Amanda.

Oh, you!

Why are you weeping again?

Now, aren't you glad you brought that load of Christmas gifts to the _Enterprise, _Sarek? That shawl, that book? We may have given the gifts but we received the best gift in return.

Indeed we have, my _Aduna_.

END part 4

END STORY!


End file.
